Tiff Farting
by GrandNutShackHalation
Summary: King DeDeDe ordered yet another monster to clobbah dat dere Kirbeh, but when the monster breaks loose and goes into Tiff instead, things get rather... gassy. Originally written by Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus.


Sunny day on Dream Land as it was an absolute beautiful day to be out. Tiff and Tuff were both hanging out in the meadows, with Kirby surprisingly not there (as he was most likely feeding on large amounts of food, as usual).

"It's just a great day to be out here, isn't it, Tuff?" Tiff stated as she sighed, sitting down on the nice, smooth green grass.

Tuff, who was also sitting down, nodded his head in agreement. "You tell me. I just want to eat some sandwiches."

Tiff giggled as she waved her left hand at Tuff. "Heh. You're acting like Kirby."

"Who's Kirby?" Tuff stated as he tilted his head to the right, apparently having a brief case of the stupid.

Tiff stared at him blankly as her right eye twitched. "Okay, now you're just teasing me."

"What?" Tuff stated again as he just blankly stared at his sister as if she was a giant, talking cheeseburger.

Tiff growled as she shook her fists, standing up and walking towards the northern direction, heading deeper into the peaceful meadows. "Forget it, Tuff! You want to go eat sandwiches, go eat sandwiches!"

Tuff shrugged as he lied back down on the grass. Meanwhile, back at King DeDeDe's castle, King DeDeDe was ordering yet another monster to clobbah dat dere Kirbeh, as Escargoon was also right by him. The two were talking to the Customer Service of NME Enterprises.

"So as you can see, King DeDeDe, this new monster of ours will surely get rid of Kirby for sure!" Customer Service stated as he opened up his arms.

King DeDeDe rubbed his chin pecularly as he was not fully convinced. "Hmm, I don't know. This monster you told me seems a bit... fishy."

"Why would we want a monster that would make Kirby gassy?" Escargoon asked as he, too, opened up his arms, approaching the television screen.

Customer Service merely laughed as he shook his head. "Don't you se? This new monster will make anyone so gassy they can't be cured unless ubjected to mass pain. Kirby has a stomach that is seemingly endless... so if he's gassy..."

King DeDeDe's eyes widened with joy as he slammed his right fist on the panel, laughing as he clapped. "Of course! Kirby will pop, and we'll be rid of him!" He pointed at the screen as he continued laughing, "Send the monster right away!"

A few minutes later, DeDeDe and Escargoon watched as the gassy monster, simply named "Gaster", flew out of the room, heading through the hallways. Meta Knight noticed this, but due to the monster being shaped like a ball of gas, he shrugged it off for the meantime, knowing what eventually would become of it. He entered the throne room, approaching DeDeDe.

"You do realize that the monster you just ordered is going to bite you back in the ass, right?" Meta Knight stated as he folded his arms.

DeDeDe scoffed as he folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "So what of it? It's not my concern." He continued laughing as Escargoon joined in the laughing, with Meta Knight simply standing there.

Back in the meadows, Tiff sighed heavenly as she embraced the beauty of nature itself. However, things were about to go sour for the intelligent girl as the Gaster monster was steadily approaching, completely missing Kirby, who was heading back to Cappy Town. Gaster spotted Tiff, and without a second thought or consideration, ran straight into Tiff's butt. Tiff opened her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, but all of that perfect peace was ruined once Tiff farted.

"What the!" Tiff exclaimed, slightly blushing as she looked around, hoping no one heard that. She sighed of relief as she smiled, lowering her eyes. "Phew! I don't know what came over me to do that, but-"

Gaster laughed as he programmed what he was sent to do, making Tiff fart even louder as he evilly laughed. Tiff started panicking as she covered her butt, rushing towards the nearby bushes to hide herself.

"I don't know why I'm gassy suddenly... but I gotta find a way to stop this!" Tiff muttered to herself as she farted loudly again, making her squeal in horror.

* * *

"Hmmm... I sense a disturbance in the force," Meta Knight stated in his Spanish accent as he was cleaning his sword.

"Hey Darth Vader, keep it down in there," Escargoon remarked as he slithered past Meta Knight's room in the castle. "Now where is that monster...?"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes as he approached Escargoon. "You let another monster loose? Why can't you accept that Kirby will defeat it like the broken Gary Stu he is?"

"...Kirby's a guy?" Escargoon remarked as he shrugged. "I always thought Kirby was an it. That puffball doesn't have... you know."

"I see." Meta Knight stated, turning around to see Tiff dashing down the hallway. "Oh, hey Tiff-"

"Can't speak! Gotta go fast!" Tiff exclaimed as she pushed Escargoon and Meta Knight aside, trying to find the nearest closet.

Meta Knight and Escargoon were confused as they looked at each other oddly, with Tiff managing to find a closet that could barely make sound bounce off the walls as she looked it, placing her hands on her stomach as she farted out several thunderous tuba toots, panting as she opened her eyes, blushing.

"Phew... I didn't think I would manage to hold all of that gas in..." Tiff stated as she then let out a wet fart, "But I gotta find a way to stop this! And I bet King DeDeDe is behind this somehow!"

* * *

King DeDeDe was looking through channels on his giant TV as he yawned. He then heard his cellphone ring, answering it.

"Yello?" DeDeDe remarked in his Texan accent as he yawned loudly, dropping his giant wooden mallet. "This is the DeDeMeister on the phone, just chat it up with me-"

"Your majesty, that girl that always hangs out with that marshmallow is coming up your way!" Escargoon exclaimed over the phone.

Triple D rubbed his belly with his right hand as he squinted his eyes. "So? Who is that girl, anyway?"

"The smart one, you know, the one named Fumu, or something." Escargon stated over the phone to DDD.

King DDD simply was oblivious, until the doors to his throne room were knocked down, with Tiff's fart having blasted it down. The big oafish penguin yelped as he flailed his arms, landing flat on his face as the gassy Tiff approached him.

"All right, DeDeDe, you're gonna help me fix this problem, now!" Tiff stated as she grabbed DeDeDe, continuing to butt burp several trombone toots.

King DeDeDe sweatdropped as he felt nervous. No way would he want to deal with the annoying know it all who defended Kirby, especially when she was farting up a storm!


End file.
